


Pancakes, Bacon, and Lifting Couches

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, F/F, Strength, Supercorptober2019, Superpowered child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Lena discovers her and Kara's daughter has super powers after all





	Pancakes, Bacon, and Lifting Couches

“Yvie come get breakfast.” Lena called as she put a plate of food in front of her daughter’s high chair. Lena didn’t remember exactly when she life had become so domestic. She had taken time off after Yvie was born and now she and Kara switched off who did the morning routine. It was a Saturday so normally they’d spend the time together but Kara had been pulled away on a Supergirl emergency.

“Yvie?” Lena called again, leaving the food and walking towards the living room where she had left her daughter colouring.

She skidded to a stop, her eyes going wide at the scene in front of her. “Mama look!” She exclaimed happily. Yvie stood in the middle of the living room, the couch held over her head like it was a pencil crayon. Lena felt her blood run cold, not sure how to fix the situation.

While Yvie was part Kryptonian, the girl was still part human, and after a few incidents with running into door frames and getting her vaccinations, Lena knew her daughter could be harmed; at least for the time being; she hadn't even been sure if she had any powers until this moment. “Baby I need you to put that down.” Lena requested as she lifted her wrist, pushed back the top on her watch and clicked the El family crest, knowing it would call Kara.

“But it’s fun!” Yvie grinned as she jumped slightly, causing the couch to teeter. The girl didn’t seem to understand her mother’s concern, and she was at that age where as soon as you told her not to do something that’s all she wanted to do.

Lena’s phone rang and she picked it up in a hurry. “Kara.” She spoke, her voice lined with panic.

“Lena? What’s going on?”

“Your daughter is holding the couch above her head, that’s what’s going on. I don’t know how to take it from her without hurting her.” Lena spoke worriedly. She would be in no way strong enough to lift the couch herself, and if Yvie didn’t move fast enough she could be hurt by the falling couch.

Kara was soon flying in through the balcony, taking in the sight in front of her. “Well I guess that answers the question about her having powers.” Kara breathed as she stepped forward, grabbing the couch and lifting it from her daughters reach, much to the displeasure of the little girl.

“Mommy no! I want it back!” Yvie complained as Lena lifted the girl into her arms, pulling her back from underneath the couch allowing Kara to place the couch back on the ground.

Kara stepped forward, placing a hand on Lena’s hip, the other one going to Yvie’s hair. “I promise you tomorrow we will practice lifting things okay?”

“Weally?” Yvie questioned, her voice small as she sniffled back tears.

“Really.” Kara smiled and kissed her playfully. “Now I think Mama has made you a yummy breakfast that you should be eating.” Kara spoke, smiling as Yvie scrambled from Lena’s arms and ran into the kitchen to start eating.

Lena let out a heavy sigh, falling against Kara’s chest. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Kara kissed her hair slightly. “We’ll figure this all out Lee, I promise.”

“I know.” She smiled as the two of them went back to the kitchen. “I made enough for you too I hope you know.” Lena spoke motioning to the giant stack of at least 25 pancakes that covered a serving platter, along with copious amounts of bacon and fruit.

“You are the best wife ever.” Kara grinned as she kissed her playfully, the three of them sitting down to breakfast together.


End file.
